


Чотири рази, коли Пітер, і п'ятий раз, коли Найтінгейл

by Alex80mph



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Через дзеркало за спиною бармена я дивився, як мій шеф, старший інспектор поліції Томас Найтінгейл, якому за григоріанським календарем мало би виповнитися дев’яносто з гаком років, кокетує з іншим чоловіком.





	Чотири рази, коли Пітер, і п'ятий раз, коли Найтінгейл

1.  
В «Біломі півні» я їв настільки рідко, наскільки це було можливо, і проблема була геть не в назві, як можна було б подумати. Колись ми святкували тут випуск з коледжу, і відтоді я і досі міг розрізнити пляму на стелі, яка з’явилася там після мого влучного – не дуже – кидка шоколадним пудингом в Леслі. Але того вівторкового дня в мене не лишалося вибору. На вечерю в Фоллі я не встигав, їсти хотілося страшенно, а всі навколишні паби були забиті вболівальниками, адже в той вечір в Лізі Чемпіонів грали одразу три лондонських команди, а востаннє таке було ще за Карла Першого. Тому я підтягнув вище арафатку, подякував собі двотижневої давнини за те, що мені ліньки було стригтися, та зайшов у гості до «Білого півня».  
Виявилося, на вечерю я запізнився не один.  
Спочатку мені здалося, що разом з Найтінґейлом сидить доктор Валід. Високий темноголовий чолов’яга схилявся до Найтінґейла, уважно його слухав, час від часу ствердно хитаючись всім тілом. Втім я відразу ж визнав свою помилку. По-перше, Найтінґейл ніколи так не посміхався Валіду, навіть коли той погодився піти з ним на регбі, а таке було одного разу, я бачив. По-друге, Найтінґейл ніколи не тримав доктора Валіда за руку, навіть коли лежав на лікарняному ліжку з простреленими грудьми. По-третє, я, мабуть, був би менш шокований несподіваним орієнтаційним зсувом надприроднього патологоанатома, аніж свого начальника.  
Найтінґейл здавався мені опорою гетеросексуальності, її наріжним каменем. Мій гей-радар зашкалив у його присутності лише раз – в ніч нашого знайомства. Але на свій захист я можу сказати, що мене збила з пантелику репутація району та його, скажімо банально, нетрадиційний зовнішній вигляд. Відтоді мені стало зрозуміло: вбрання Найтінгейла було не мисливським знаряддям, а звичайним собі офісним костюмом.  
Я обережно пересклав паззл свого світогляду, сперся на барну стійку і подякував усім річковим і не річковим богам за те, що власник «Півня» був, вочевидь, шанувальником «Бару «Фолі Бержер».  
Через дзеркало за спиною бармена я дивився, як мій шеф, старший інспектор поліції Томас Найтінґейл, якому за григоріанським календарем мало би виповнитися дев’яносто з гаком років, кокетує з іншим чоловіком. Як він дивиться, ані на мить не відводячи очей, як він торкається пальців, не крадькома, як невпевнений в собі хлопчина на першому побаченні, а навмисно, настійливо, з наміром – одним ковтком я влив в себе півпінти холодного, але несмачного пива – з наміром за кілька годин, а можливо й швидше, опинитися з цим чоловіком в одному ліжку.  
Я уявив собі, лише на одну мить, але цього було достатньо. Попередній, стриманий та безтілесний Найтінґейл зник, і його місце посів новий, відвертий, трохи нахабний Найтінґейл з посмішкою, гарячішою за lux.  
Таке відчувають учні, коли розуміють, що їхні шкількі викладачі теж мають особисте життя і навіть займаються сексом. Мені одночасно було соромно та страшенно цікаво.  
Найтінґейл загравав з тією ж точною легкістю, з якою творив магію. Він очевидно вів у їхній парі, ставив запитання, уважно вислуховував усі відповіді зі схвальною усмішкою. Чоловік на моїх очах втрачав голову, відкриваючись перед Найтінґейлом усе більше. В мене не було сумніву щодо того, чим закінчиться їхнє побачення. Найтінґейл тримав свого обранця за зап’ясток, ковзаючи великим пальцем по лінії пульсу, в мене лишався останній ковток пива, а рибу з картоплею не принесли і досі. Я вмирав від голоду і трохи від збудження, тому треба було припиняти цей сеанс вуаєризму.  
\- Як там щодо моєї вечері? – спитав я у бармена.  
\- Буквально хвилинку, - відповів той, не відриваючись від приготування різнокольорового коктейлю.  
Я зітхнув, підняв голову та піймав у дзеркалі погляд Найтінґейла. Він дивився на мене серйозно, абсолютно так само, як дивився під час мого першого уроку з магії. Я підняв було руку, щоб помахати, але він вже відвернувся до чоловіка, з яким згодом він займатиметься сексом в Фоллі, поки я буду доїдати пересолену рибу та недосмажену картоплю, запиваючи їх холодним та несмачним пивом.  
2.  
По тіві не було нічого цікавого, ще й в холодильнику закінчилося пиво, тому я вирішив здійснити рейд на кухню та експропріювати щось смачненьке в Моллі. Коли йшлося про їжу, для мене не було нічого святого. Я швиденько перебіг через двір та заскочив у холл, сподіваючись – звичайно, марно, це все ж таки Моллі, вона стежить за всім, що відбувається в будинку та прибудинкових територіях краще, ніж Королівська військова розвідка стежить за російськими підводними човнами – але все ж сподіваючись, що мене ніхто не помітить.  
Мені це не вдалося, але не через Моллі. В фойє, під сходами, що ведуть на другий поверх, я зіткнувся з Найтінґейлом і не втримався від здивованого вигуку.  
\- Агов! Перепрошую! Сер, вибачте.  
Мене здивувало не те, що в п’ятницю ввечері Найтінґейл повертався додому пізніше за мене, або те, що він був в одному зі своїх найкращих костюмів, темно-сірого кольору з якимось магічним малюнком дрібної гусячої лапки, який до судом у пальцях хотілося випробувати на дотик.  
Але здивував мене не костюм, а гість Найтінґейла. Невисокий міцний хлопець, чи то кореєць, чи то японець, в штанях карго, важких Мартінзах, він тримав Найтінґейла під лікоть та, задерши підборіддя, щось шепотів йому на вухо. Не треба було закінчувати Хендон, щоб зрозуміти, що саме забув у Фоллі цей хлопак.  
\- Добрий вечір, шеф, - сказав я, складаючи руки на грудях.  
\- О, Пітере, - Найтінґейл повернувся до мене зі здивованою посмішкою. – Радий тебе бачити.  
\- Авжеж, - сказав я.  
Хлопець був молодший за Найтінґейла років на пятнадцять, якщо рахувати за біологічним віком, і років на сімдесят п’ять, якщо рахувати правильно.  
На мить я відволікся. Цікаво, де були справжні документи Найтінґейла, які могли засвідчити його оригінальну дату народження? Чи зробив він собі щось більш відповідне його нинішньому зовнішньому вигляду. Якщо так, хто йому в цьому допоміг? Найбільш вірогідним підозрюваним був Постмартін, який мав бодай якійсь доступ до баз даних та певну моральну гнучкість. Хоча я б не здивувався, якби нові документи Найтінґейлу робили за вказівкою Сівола, а їхня легендарна ворожнеча вирісла з того, що Найтінґейл попросив переробити фотографію.  
\- Привіт, - озвався до мене найтінґейлів гість, який, нарешті, відірвався від його вуха і тепер обережно перебирав у пальцях вилогу його піджака. – Ти з нами?  
Коли мені спало на думку стати архітектором, я домовився про зустріч з нашим шкільним спеціалістом з професійної орієнтації. Саме він і зруйнував мою мрію, розповівши, що архітектор обов’язково має вміти малювати. Втім, сказав він тоді, з моєю уявою я міг би не витрачати час на нудне креслення, а відразу йти на факультет креативного письма.  
Від слів хлопака моя уява запрацювала на повну. Я наче перед очима бачив широченне ліжко Найтінґейла, посередині якого зручно влаштувався його власник, а по краях, під руками, межи ніг – наче двоє кошенят крутилися ми з хлопцем, намагаючись дотягнутися одночасно всюди. Я навіть відчував під руками гаряче напружене тіло Найтінґейла, темний сосок, який було просто фізично необхідно взяти до рота, поки інший вільний рот візьме до себе найтінґейлів член, глибоко, до захлинання, і тоді, можливо, я почую нарешті, як Найтінґейл втягне повітря крізь зуби та відчую його руку на своїй шиї.  
Найтінґейл кахикнув, обережно підхопив свого гостя під лікоть та, мовчки кивнувши мені, повів його сходами вгору. Я ще стояв, намагаючись приборкати власне збудження, коли маленький гівнюк кинув погляд через найтінґейлове плече та підморгнув мені.  
Найгірше того вечора було те, що й в великому холодильнику на кухні я не знайшов пива.  
3.  
Після зустрічі в фойє я пересувався нашею штаб-квартирою з більшою обережністю, стукав в усі двері перед тим, як зайти, навіть якщо знав, що Найтінґейла не було вдома. Втім, мені так і не вдалося уникнути контакту з найтінґейловим статевим життям. Мабуть, несвідомо я й не дуже того прагнув, але якщо б ви запитали Леслі Мей чи Беверлі Брукс, то вони б розповіли вам усе про мою унікальну здатність не помічати очевидне до моменту, поки воно не відгамселить мене в темному провулку.  
Чомусь я вважав, що флігель є спільною територією, чимось на кшталт вітальні чи кухні в поліцейському гуртожитку, де постійно тусили втомлені та спітнілі невдахи і нікому не спадало на думку привести сюди подружку чи хлопця.  
В принципі, я не сильно й помилявся. Фізично Найтінґейл нікого не привів, і коли одного недільного ранку я ще в піжамі, з головою, забитою дивними еротичними снами, в яких я намагався вмовити Моллі відвернутися та не підглядати, завалився до кімнати з благословенним Інтернетом, Найтінґейл сидів на дивані один. Він геть не по-джентльменськи заклав обидві ноги на підлокітник, плечем притискаючи слухавку до вуха.  
\- Так, - промовив він, коли я зайшов. – Продовжуй.  
Я зупинився в дверях, не міг і кроку зробити, як почув його голос, низький тембр, розтягнені голосні, важкі розпечені приголосні.  
Він не відпускав мій погляд.  
\- Дуже добре. А ще?  
Я не чув ані слова другого співрозмовника, але він – а мій останній досвід підказував, що це був саме він, а не вона – він мене не цікавив. Вистачало Найтінґейла, лінивого, розкутого, розбещеного чужими словами, схожого на лева з передач про тварин, який лежав під кущем акації та чекав, поки до нього підійде охоча самиця.  
І я, прости, господи, був тією самицею.  
Ніколи навіть чари Річок не розбуркували мене так глибоко, навіть магія джазових вампірів здавалася розбавленим пивом в порівнянні з одним лише поглядом Найтінґейла. Наче вся рідина в тілі перетворилася на плавкий віск, пекла зсередини, моментально вистигала та знову розжарювалась. В мене стояв так, що будь-якої миті піжамні штани могли попрощатися з цим світом, разом із моєю гордістю.  
\- Ти хочеш це зробити? – спитав Найтінґейл, посміхаючись мені. – Скажи, що хочеш.  
Він провів поглядом по моєму тілу, клянуся, я відчув його як дотик руки: від нижньої губи, по грудях, довкола пупка і ледь вагомо - до мого члена.  
\- Так, - відповів я хрипко.  
Він аккуратно посміхнувся і повільно підвів-опустив стегна. Я зірвався, притиснув розчепірену долоню до паху, втиснувся сам в себе. Мені кортіло застрибнути на нього, вчавити в диван, змусити Найтінґейла втратити його обов’язкову аккуратність, споріднену з відстороненістю. Хай би він випустив слухавку, застогнав, закричав, хай би в нього затремтіли руки, спалахнули вилиці. Хай би він зіпсував свої ідеальні брюки з Севіл Роу, піді мною, зі мною.  
Найтінґейл опустив очі, відвернувся, згас.  
\- Завершимо потім, Джордже.  
І зкинув дзвінок.  
Я вже не пам’ятаю, куди тоді втік.

4.

Серед ночі мені знадобилася термінова консультація Моллі – в бібліотеці я надибав щоденник одного з чарівників, який вочевидячки жив в славетні вікторіанські часи, тому його записи рясніли евфемізмами та метафорами. Дещо мені вдалося розшифрувати, дещо з розшифрованого я волів зтерти зі своєї пам’яті, але з десяток сторінок так і залишилися б незрозумілими без консультацій спеціалістів. З певними абзацами мав би впоратися Найтінґейл, але речення про наплив лісових фей, від якого потерпав Лондон, точно було по силі Моллі, і о четвертій ночі я вирішив, що вона вже точно прокинулася і готує свій традиційний сніданок з дванадцяти блюд  
Поки я човгав на кухню, мені раптом спало на думку, що слова «фея з провулку» могли мати й інше значення, але в роботі поліцейського не існувало такого поняття, як сором, і краще вже було зганьбитися перед Моллі, ніж колись потім з’ясувати, що ти пропустив важливий шмат інформації.  
Але ганьбитися перед Моллі мені не довелося, на кухні її не було. Натомість там був білий чоловік зі світлим волоссям, приблизно мого віку в чорній футболці та голим задом, який жадібно дудлив воду просто з-під крану. Він не був схожий ані на фальшивого Валіда, точно не на карманного хлопчика, який пропонував мені розважитися втрьох, можливо це був загадковий Джордж, який мимохіть став таки третім між мною та моїм начальником. Але чомусь я сумнівався в цьому. Цей блондин був новеньким в ліжку Найтінґейла, черговим одноразовим завоюванням, якщо тільки Найтінґейл не колекціонував їх, розсортувавши по незличенних кімнатах Фоллі. По понеділках – азійські підлітки, по середах – струнконогі білявки, в п’ятницю – вишукана вечеря з ошатним брюнетом.  
Я грюкнув дверима без жодних докорів сумління і побіг нагору. В мене аж кров кипіла, чи то від злості, чи від незрозумілих, абсолютно безпідставних ревнощів. Четверо, четверо за останні два тижні, а мені – ані пари з вуст. Не те, щоб я мав право на інтимну відвертість збоку Найтінґейла, але мені було б приємно, коли б він, наприклад, за обідом побіжно згадав, що збирається на побачення чи планує привести коханця додому. Або чотирьох.  
Звичайно ж, я постукав, перед тим, як увійти до його спальні, але на відповідь не чекав.

5.

Найтінґейл лежав у ліжку та курив, вклавши крихітну попельничку собі на голі груди. В кімнаті тхнуло ватрою, ташем та зимовим німецьким лісом, де я ніколи в житті не був. Складно було відділити vestigia від звичайних запахів.  
\- Пітере? – дуже ввічливо промовив Найтінґейл, і я згадав, чого прийшов.  
\- Я зустрів вашу пасію на кухні. Сер.  
Найтінґейл густо зашарівся, від вилиць шиєю і до самої попельнички. Насичений рівний між дужками колір тримав мій погляд, наче магніт.  
\- Перепрошую, якщо я змусив тебе опинитися у незручному становищі, Пітере...  
\- От не треба, - прохрипів я дужкам. В мене трохи тремтіли руки. Я не хвилювався так навіть тоді, коли отримав результати вступних іспитів до Хендону.  
\- Не зрозумів?  
\- Ви прекрасно знали, в яке становище мене ставите. Знали ще минулого тижня, тоді, коли розмовляли по телефону в технічній печері.  
\- З Джорджем, - підказав він мені.  
\- Та нехай із Джорджем. Але дивилися ви тоді на мене. І я це бачив, сер.  
Його пальці з цигаркою задріботіли, наче від нервового тику.  
\- Я тебе принизив?  
\- Ні! – Вискочило з мене заголосно. – Ні в якому разі.  
Я почав підходити до ліжка, повільно, намагаючись не видати ані звуку. Мені все ще було ніяково підняти голову та подивитися Найтінґейлу у вічі. Але стояк в мене випнувся дай боже.  
\- Ви розуміли, що робите. І я знав, що робив. І знаю, що робитиму далі.  
Я сперся коліном на ліжко, взяв Найтінґейла за зап’ясток, потягнув на себе, він сів і перевернув попільничку, засипавши простирадла сірим порохом.  
\- Чорт. Вибачте, я не...  
\- До біса.  
Найтінґейл вже виплутався із зіпсованих полотен, встав поруч зі мною, голий, довгий, напружений всім тілом.  
\- Не переймайся через дрібниці. Місце є не тільки на ліжку.  
Найтінґейл говорив незвично короткими реченнями, наче йому не вистачало повітря чи сил на сурядно-підрядні конструкції. Я б пишався тим, що довів його до такого первинного стану. Але в мені не залишалось нічого окрім хіті.  
Він схопив за плече, втиснувся ротом в рот, повів наче в танго, спиною назад. В мене крутилася голова.  
\- Пітере, - він відпустив мої губи, дивився на мене, скуйовджений, зі здичавілими очима. – Падай.  
Я впав.  
Мене впіймало широке шкіряне крісло, в якому сиділи, читали чи дрімали десятки поважних білих чарівників, які і мріяти не могли про те, що коли-небудь їхній колега розкладе по цих розкішних підлокітниках довгі ноги темношкірого хлопця з Південного Лондона, стане перед ним на коліна та візьме його член до рота.  
\- Ооо.  
Я чіплявся за зручні підлокітники, підтягував п’ятки, штовхався в його обличчя і видавав звуки, які мали б запустити сигналізацію, якби вона в нас була. Найтінґейл рухався всім тілом, його в’язливі руки міцно тримали мене за задницю, інколи злегка пестив великими пальцями калитку. Я трохи стидався, і від того вело ще більше, Найтінґейл живився моїм соромом, перехоплював погляд, опускаючи руки, опускаючись ротом, стискаючи горло. Він вмів робити мінет, ще й як, о, господи, я вмирав від цікавості – де він навчився так смоктати. Чи була правда в порнографічних кліше про приватну школу для хлопчиків чи я забагато дивився порнухи.  
\- Пітере, - голос в нього був захриплий, зламаний, мене переповнювала гордість, це мій член його зламав, змусив відкашлюватися та витирати його тонкі червоні від наруги губи. – Пітере, я тут.  
\- Хіба ж я не знаю, - відповів я слабко. Крісло хлюпало від мого поту, з мене зтікало, звідусіль, з пахв, з члена, зі скронь, я хотів зтекти разом зі своєю вологою до ніг Найтінґейла і встотатися в нього.  
Він посміхався, мабуть, читаючи мої думки, я б нічому не здивувався, він же був чарівником, мій начальник, найкращим чарівником Британії, з його блискавичним розумом, найніжнішими в світі руками та найнебезпечнішим ротом.  
\- Тримайся, - сказав він, підштовхнувши мене вгору зрадливим кріслом, та знову опустив голову, цього разу – нижче.  
Тепер я вже закричав.  
Найтінґейл вилизував мій зад з притаманною йому зосередженістю, розкриваючи дірку – мабуть – великими пальцями. Ще кілька його рухів, трошки глибше, і я б вивернувся навиворіт. Він не звертав ані крихти уваги на мій член, але мені, схоже, і не треба було. Я совався кріслом, до болі в м’язах підтягував на себе коліна, сідав на його обличчя, намагаючись увібрати язик якомога глибше.  
\- Господи. Це ж. Сер. – Мене струсонуло, наче я проковтнув вогняну кулю Impello. – Томасе.  
Він заричав, висмикнувся з мене, сів навколішки і почав дрочити, тримаючи рукою моє стегно. Я дивився на його загострене обличчя, на зведені брови. Він дивився туди, де щойно був його язик.  
\- Який ти, - видохнув він. – Дивовижний.  
З мене наче струну висмикнули. Я зафонтанував всюди, заливаючи собі живіт, йому пальці, багатостраждальне крісло.  
Найтінґейл підхопив, вдихнув та кінчив, випнувши таз, щоб не втратити жодну краплину. Сперма бризнула теплим по розбещеним краям дірки, я уявив, як виглядаю, яким він мене бачив зараз, і ледь не пішов на друге коло.  
Ми важко дихали обидва, якусь мить я не міг спймати найтінґейлів погляд, і щоб не злякатися самому і не дозволити йому злякати мене, я чи то сповз чи то впав на підлогу, неприємно гепнувшись розігрітим задом на килим.  
\- Вам, мабуть, потрібна ще одна сигарета, - зауважив я.  
Найтінґейл посміхнувся, спочатку моїм грудям, вже потім – мені в обличчя. Я дарма хвилювався, в ньому не помітно було ані краплі сумніву чи жалю. Він вигнув самовдоволену посмішку та втягнув мене у поцілунок: довгий, лінивий та відвертий, як мій зализаний до оргазму зад.  
\- Мабуть, - озвався він згодом, коли ми вляглися на підлозі, нехтуючи брудним ліжком. Все тіло дзвеніло, прохолодний бік Найтінґейла приємно контрастував з пекучим ворсом килима. Я закрив очі.  
\- Сер?  
Він повернувся і обійняв мене, поклавши долоню під плече. Від нього так смачно пахло, що мені негайно захотілося знову.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Було краще, ніж з Джорджем?  
Він глибоко вдихнув, затримав повітря, випустив його наче сигаретний дим.  
\- З яким Джорджем?  
Я хотів його вдарити, але ж очі були заплющені та й сил не вистачило б, якщо вже чесно.


End file.
